


Peaches And

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Porn Video, Sexting, Trans Character, Trans Ignis, Trans Noctis, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Gladio and Noctis, and Ignis and Prompto, have been skirting around the issue of their relationship for months. Gladio, in an attempt to broach the subject, sends Ignis a questionable video.





	Peaches And

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, sorry for being so inconsistent with posting new works and updating WIPs. Life is so busy that I dont have much time to write, but when I have inspiration I know ive just gotta run with it. This is the result of a random late night idea. 
> 
> Both Noct and Ignis are trans guys in this.

Of all the paths Ignis’ Sunday morning could have taken, he never imagined _this_ would be one of them.

After a night of partying and celebrating Noctis’ 20th birthday he woke up late and well rested—it was probably past noon already, he guessed, since he and Prompto didn’t stumble in the door of Ignis’ apartment until past 3 am. But the time didn’t matter. His boyfriend was snuggled into his side, hair sticking up at odd angles and eyeliner smudged from the night before. He was warm and comfortable and Noctis’ party was _amazing_ —being able to have fun with the other three rather than just work and train was a blessing in itself.

He rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand and check his messages, maybe look back at pictures and drunken selfies taken the night before, only to find that Gladio sent him a message at…4:24 am? What on Eos was he doing so late?

A video message stared him in the face when he opened his messaging app and the thumbnail looked…suspicious. After taking a moment to turn the volume off as to not wake the still sleeping Prompto, Ignis tapped play.

Not five seconds in he was furiously clicking his Home button to make the video close out.

Gladio had no reason to be downloading random porn videos at 4 in the morning and texting them to Ignis without context. Ignis didn’t doubt for a second that the desperately thrusting bodies in the video were none other than Gladio and Noctis.

In an attempt to distract himself from absolutely losing it on Gladio (or slipping out of bed and taking a trip to the bathroom to stroke himself) he considered why Gladio would want to fill him in on his and Noct’s _second_ celebration earlier that morning.

Gladio and Noct were a couple just like himself and Prompto, so it certainly wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to be having sex. But if their relationships were more public—though they never would be, because as far as the press knew Noctis was a good boy who would marry a nice girl and definitely didn’t fuck boys—Ignis imagined people would have a lot to say about all of them.

They would say that Ignis was lucky.  That Ignis was so blessed to have the nice, responsible, wholesome Prompto to come home to every evening. And, well, Ignis was blessed, because Prompto was all those things and more. Despite his boisterous personality around Noct, Prompto was quiet and kind and a hopeless romantic. He loved long walks through Insomnia and sharing his photography with Ignis and trying new dishes at whatever restaurant Ignis decided to try that week. He was the best boyfriend a guy could ask for, as far as Ignis was concerned.

Then there was Gladio and Noctis.

If he and Prompto were romantic, Gladio and Noct were… _experimental_. Or perhaps just very sexually-charged. He didn’t doubt that had something to do with the video.

And on top of _that,_ it wasn’t so uncommon for Gladio to send him such videos or pictures. Although they were two clearly established couples, that line was blurring more and more as time went by. It was little, unspoken things. Ignis wasn’t even sure if Prompto and Noctis were as keen to it as he was, but he had his suspicions.

If Ignis received a naked, post- shower picture from Gladio, for example, he would respond in kind. It didn’t mean anything, Ignis told himself. Just stupid, spur of the moment sexts so he could get off on the idea that Gladio got off to him. And Gladio always started it anyway—like the time he sent Ignis a video of him fingering Noctis awake, then dared Ignis to top _that_.

(He did best Gladio, just for the record. With a precarious hold on his phone, he woke Prompto up one morning by taking his already hard cock out of his boxers and sucking him dry before he even opened his eyes, then sent the video back as proof.)

 But it was more than that, he knew. It was the way Noctis’ eyes lingered on him longer than they should have, and the unusual giddiness that overtook Noct and Prompto when they had Noctis’ apartment to themselves. It was the way Prompto craned his neck around the tiny shower stalls after training, obviously trying to catch an eyeful of Gladio’s ass.

They were toeing the line between ‘stupid horny ideas’ and ‘full on orgy’, but sooner or later their careless sexts would catch up to them and they would have to address _feelings_ , shiva forbid.

Or maybe they could all just have passionate, careless sex without getting attached to each other, but they had about a snowball’s chance in hell of things working out that way.

Ignis sighed, deep and long, while Prompto grumbled for a moment and rolled onto his other side. Now that he was free of his boyfriend’s grasp, Ignis supposed he should get around to watching that whole video. Gladio never sent him something for no reason—there was something in that video he wanted Ignis to see.

A moment later he was staring at his phone’s black screen. Watch the video here, or go into the bathroom where he could turn on the volume and hear Noctis’ sweet, lust filled moans—

His body decided for him. Bathroom it was.  

At least the video wasn’t long, he thought as he sat on the toilet. The timer in the corner said a minute even. He stripped himself of his boxers and spread his legs in preparation for…whatever this was about to be. At least he was being honest with himself—the idea of getting off to Noct getting pounded into next week had his heart racing.

He tapped play.

Immediately his ears were filled with breathy, high-pitched moans—he wasn’t used to Noctis’ voice taking on such a high pitch, but is was unmistakable nonetheless. The camera was looking down from Gladio’s chest, aimed right at Noct’s legs spread wide and Gladio’s cock pounding into him.

Ignis watched, fixated on how easily Gladio thrust deep into Noct, and let his hand wander down to spread his own lips and start stroking his cock. Gods above, Noctis was _wet_ —so wet that he could hear the squelch of Gladio’s cock pushing past his tight walls as he sped up his thrusts. Noctis’ body was bouncing with every movement, trying to roll his hips in time with Gladio’s uneven pace.

Ignis stroked himself with fervor, a quiet moan sneaking past his lips when Gladio’s cock slipped out of Noct, absolutely drenched in his wetness.

Perhaps Gladio just wanted to show him how hot Noct was, Ignis thought, perhaps he _didn’t_ have an ulterior motive for sending him what was essentially porn.

As he appreciated Gladio’s hand—huge in comparison to Noctis’ slim waist—steadying the smaller boy so he could reposition and push into his hole again, something occurred to Ignis.

Gladio wasn’t wearing a condom.

Regardless of the fear roiling up in Ignis’ stomach, Gladio thrust wholly into Noct again, sheathing his entire cock in one swift movement. Noct’s voice trembled in pleasure as Gladio’s thrusting picked up again, even quicker than before.

What on Eos was Gladio playing at? Noctis was on birth control, but Ignis didn’t care. He was fuming knowing that the Prince—at just twenty years old— was having unsafe sex that could ruin his entire life and cause a scandal that would rock the Citadel. Both his and Gladio’s fathers would be ashamed, scandalized…Ignis couldn’t even imagine the repercussions!

His cock had other ideas, it seemed, as his attention was pulled back to the video by Noct shouting in ecstasy. His slim body was arching off the bed as Gladio groaned in pleasure, patting Noctis’ hip as he praised him.

“Good boy…such a good boy, coming all over my cock.”

Gladio didn’t last much longer after that, and announced the same to Noct as his thrusts became more erratic. Ignis’ heart was hammering against his chest as his own strokes stilled, too fixated on the video and the idea of Gladio coming inside Noct to care.

“Gladio, fuck, cum in me, please!” Noctis’ shout turned into a moan as Gladio stilled, holding his cock steady as he sat about halfway in Noctis. He stroked himself slowly as he came, milking every bit of cum from his cock.

Ignis’ own arousal was near its peak despite the dread sitting heavy in his gut. The thought that Gladio came, _unprotected,_ inside the fucking crown Prince was…gods. Ignis didn’t want to believe it, but he also knew that was exactly why Gladio sent him the video. To turn him on and then rile him up by doing exactly what he shouldn’t have been doing.

Still, Ignis watched on as Gladio pulled out with a satisfied moan. Seconds later a stream of creamy, white cum dripped down from Noct’s open hole, still contracting in the aftershocks of orgasm. Gladio took a moment to assure that Ignis could appreciate the view, too, as he lowered the camera for a better view. He dragged a thumb over Noct’s dick a few times before spreading him open for the camera.

“That’s it…yeah, push it out, Noct, let me see how much…”

The video ended a few seconds later, but in a fury of lust Ignis’ hand strayed to his cock again and he found himself coming with just a few strokes.

Gods above, he hated himself for finding it so arousing, but the sight of cum dripping out of Noct’s abused hole was something else. He wanted to be there, wanted to watch it happen whether it was Gladio filling him up, or Prompto, or…

No, this was wrong, the advisor side of him scolded, but he stopped himself there. It already happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. No use crying over spilled milk—or spilled, well…

As if on cue Gladio texted him again—probably because he saw the video but wasn’t replying.

_Jealous?_ _;)_

Ignis huffed and almost closed the messaging app without responding, but then had a better idea.

_If he hasn’t already taken a morning after pill I will go pick it up myself, come to Noct’s apartment and castrate you before the pill even touches his lips._

Gladio responded immediately.

_Don’t worry babe, I planned ahead. He hasn’t taken the pill tho. My beauty is still sleeping._

Ignis rolled his eyes at the sap, but accepted the response and closed the app before redressing himself.

He returned to their bedroom to find Prompto just starting to crack his eyes open and gratefully fell into his boyfriend’s sleepy embrace. He wasn’t ready for so much emotional turmoil so early in the day.

They chatted for a bit, debating what to have for breakfast, but despite his best attempts Ignis couldn’t keep his mind off the video.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked. “You look upset.”

Ignis sighed. “It’s, well…here, it’s better to show you. Have a look at what Gladio sent me.”

As soon as the video started playing Prompto’s jaw fell open.  

“Oh-em-gee,” he said, flabbergasted but entranced as he continued to watch. A deep blush rose on his cheeks and he was not-so-subtly palming his cock through his boxers by the time they made it through the video.

“That was really hot,” he stated, unashamed. Ignis hummed in agreement and shut off his phone’s display, relieved that Prompto didn’t think his possession of the video was strange.

“…that’s really dangerous, what they’re doing, though, isn’t it?” he said, realizing Ignis’ frustration.

“Yes, it’s extremely careless for both their positions.”

Prompto hummed in understanding. Under the sheets, his hand stilled.

“Does Gladio send you stuff like that often?” he asked out of the blue, so frank that it startled Ignis. He scrambled for words before confessing.

“W-well, yes, it’s…it’s usually _him_ that starts such an exchange and I—”

“Whew, hey, no worries Iggy. I honestly thought it was just me and Noct! ‘m kinda relieved, to tell the truth.”

“Well, that’s…hmm. I had my suspicions. That’s good to know, though.”

“Yeah…” Prompto agreed and they both lapsed into silence again.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Would…would you like that? Would you want me to do that?” He asked, blush returning as he motioned to the phone.

“Prompto, I…gods!” He huffed, a similar blush coloring his cheeks as he threw the sheets aside and stalked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Please excuse any errors as this was only briefly read over. 
> 
> Find me on  
> [tumblr @ferix-writes](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter @ferixnsfw](https://twitter.com/ferixnsfw)  
> 


End file.
